


金风玉露

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [16]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY17：一场分手炮其实不是分手打的炮，是打完之后分手了（。





	金风玉露

七日来复，便是相传天界的黄姑和织女相会的日子，地上无银河之别苦，却也热闹非凡。千百年前女儿们在此地乞巧玩乐，千百年后情侣携手打马过，诗社抓住这个热闹的机会，也准备了特别演出晚会。压轴节目是根据牛郎织女的故事改编的情景剧，生动有趣，笑料不断，更受好评。  
现任诗社社长实在神通广大，竟请来已经毕业的前社长、T大传奇人物之一来反串织女的角色，想来一窥传奇真貌，或是一窥女装的传奇真貌的人就乌泱泱一大片。牛郎也请的是诗社前元老，一位读研的老学长，更有不少老人们赶来怀旧。这部短剧，便在牛郎认真严肃照台本的表演，以及织女矫揉造作的随性发挥里，演出精彩绝伦的现场效果，从而成为T大校史上浓墨重彩的一笔。

“达夫、太白学长，”杜甫含笑道，“今晚实在辛苦你们了。”  
“小杜还是这么客气。”织女倒是很不客气地，像以前那样，胡乱便把现任社长的头发揉成鸡窝。牛郎也跟着打掉前者的手，一面拍了拍学弟的肩：“子美，干得不错。”  
“学长谬赞了。”杜甫答得谦虚，神色却是眉飞色舞的，看来也确实自豪。他一面帮着高适卸掉那身道具铠甲——因着符合参演人形象，牛郎被他改编成一位征战沙场多年的将军——一面回首问着李白：“太白学长，你是凌晨的飞机？”  
“嗯，”李白正拔着发间卡着的簪子，抬了抬眼，却是看着高适笑道，“订好车了，时辰一到就走，无甚么你需要操心的。”  
“还想送送你。”高适道。  
“小心被宿舍阿姨追杀，”李白瞅着高适干裂的唇，便递了瓶矿泉水过去，一边说，“贵校破了门禁得记过的，你俩就安心睡着吧。”  
那边杜甫捡了些杂物，夹起甲胄，回首望着他们，眨眨眼便笑了起来。“机会难得，牛郎织女好好约个会，我就不打扰了。”他溜得快，咔哒一声带上更衣间的门，留下高适与李白四目相对。

高适拧开瓶盖，看着瓶口的口红印子挑了挑眉，便啜着那块仰头喝了起来。李白还在和一头的繁复饰物斗争，一面叹笑道：“哎呀，小杜倒是有心了。”他头发本就蓄得长，这次做织女打扮，也是用的真发加着假发包，一时不慎，簪子扯着了头皮，便令他小小痛呼一声。高适起身过去，覆住他胡乱动作的手，低声说：“我来。”  
他挑开那枚玉簪，李白那头微蜷的长发便披散下来，很安分地垂在肩头。李白正也仰起头来看他，沾了水的唇色极艳。小杨的化妆技术确是一绝，原本颀长张扬的眉目经她一画，平白生了女气，也是一种“宁同万死碎绮翼，不忍云间两分张”的秀雅英丽，抬一双眼尾挑起的明目看他，又很有一笑褰珠箔的情态。高适勾起他的下巴，俯身便吻了上去。  
他亲吻一向用力，李白也缠绵地回应他，唇舌交媾出泽泽水声，把口红蹭花了一片。高适抹了抹天女之子唇下那些晕开的艳色，李白还在问他：“味道怎么样？”  
高适答道：“挺好的，不知和以前有无区别。”  
“那就多尝几口试试看。”  
李白轻笑一声，扯住将军的衣领，一面抬起膝盖轻轻摩挲对方腿间，长裙滑下去露出他一双光裸的腿。明晃晃的挑逗，接下来要做什么，高适也并非不想，借着这次邀请和李白久别重逢之后，也只不过渴望亲密地触碰对方，越近越好。但他考虑的事情总比李白多一些：“你等会儿还要赶飞机。”  
“所以机不可失，”李白嘟嘟哝哝地说，又扬起眉看他，笑得很挑衅，“更何况还有三个小时，我还搞不定你？”  
“呵，”高适便冷笑道，“莫小觑了我。”

李白的衣裙是那种一片式的戏服，腰带一拉便整件散了下去，将挂不挂地留连在手臂上。高适的则要繁复许多，李白鼓捣半天只把领口扯开了些，颇为气馁地还给对方解决了。高适就低头去亲他白皙的胸膛，方才李白糊在他唇间的口红，他又尽数还了回去，附赠一些细碎的咬痕。  
李白这才意识到高适也没怎么卸妆，假发还戴着，扎成一个高马尾在脑后，真真是威风凛凛的大将军。乍一看和平日里没什么不同，被添上了几笔，却尤显英勇沉毅，他捧着高适的脸啧啧称奇：“小杨化妆真是绝了，小杜能找到这样一个女朋友真该去买彩票。”  
“哪儿跟哪儿，”高适手下忙着攻城略地，四处点火，胡乱应他几句，又不由得定神看了看他，突然低笑，“太白你这样却也着实好看，像天上的仙女。”  
“被虚假皮囊哄骗的男人。”  
“不，确实是你，”高适认认真真地反驳，“看你的眼神，谁不能认出你来……我想娶你回家。”  
后一句突兀得紧，至情得紧，仙子眨了眨眼，竟被震得心弦乱颤。他刚装出若无其事的样子，便感下体一阵冰凉，高适就着矿泉水，伸了点指尖试图开拓干涩的肉穴。他歉然地说：“没什么好用的，你忍忍。”  
冰凉的水很快被体温烤热了，他们的喘息交错在一起。后穴开始顺利地吞吃手指，高适也不忘摸摸李白挺立的性器，咬咬他的乳头来抚慰他。李白不甘示弱，把高适撸得红了眼圈，喘息不止。两根滚烫的阴茎贴在一起，溢的一点清液抹在彼此的柱身上，火热自小腹渐渐灼烧至全身。在后穴侵略的手指也越探越深，进出带起咕噗的水声，有外来的，也有李白自己流出的肠液。高适一面肆意揉搓着他的臀瓣，像揉捏多汁的荔枝肉，偶尔向中间挤压，让深埋体内的手指的存在感更加明显。一面手指探得深，摸到隐秘的那一点，李白登时腰肢颤软，埋头呻吟了几声，反去催促高适。  
李白扶起双腿，第一下被高适实打实地肏到了底，他喘息有点乱了。高适先前作扩张作了许久，还被嘲笑是不行，现在他被体内的胀痛弄得皱起眉头，高适自然不放过，捏起他的下巴笑他嘴硬，再端详起他眉头轻蹙，面色飞红，此番颇有点娇嗔意味的神色，心头一热又吻了上去。  
李白不知大将军给他加上的奇怪滤镜，亲吻回应得卖力。对方的性器停了几许，受他撩拨，也卖力地律动起来。他一向可称蛮横，不弄什么九浅一深的花样，只是深进浅出，每一下都不留余力肏到深处，好像要把李白捅对穿一样。李白很快被肏得颤叫，一双腿抖了又抖，被高适压回胸前。他的呻吟很低，喉咙里漏出挠人心头的气音，有点被压抑过的感觉，干得狠了才拔高一些。  
高适便越干越狠，算准了李白喜欢这样。他的身体几乎被分开到极限，密穴战栗着被肉刃插入，敏感的肠壁便一阵痉挛。偶尔被顶到深了，浑身肌肤都颤抖，四肢疲软下去。他将将攀着高适的臂膀，手指在他背后胡乱抓着，抓得也不痛不痒，像奶猫讨人注意的爪子。高适寻到了深处那一点凸起，更不愿放过，滚烫的龟头直往那里碾，李白猛地仰起脖颈，喘息不能成调，便只含含糊糊喊他达夫、哈啊，达夫。  
他们在更衣室的沙发上做得酣畅淋漓，爱液染湿了身下垫着的衣物。肉体碰撞的声音，色情的水声，与破碎的喘息一齐回荡在这个封闭的空间内。高适把李白翻了个面，揉捏着他的臀部，亲吻他拱起的脊背，从背后进入他。李白整具身体都随对方的动作而颤动，四肢百骸像泡进欢愉又温暖的情爱的潮水。被顶到最让他发骚的那一处，快感便如同电流一样游走全身。高适只觉自己肏进去的地方又湿又热，李白紧紧地咬着他，受他一点刺激便抖得不行，他们交缠的下体像融化在了一起，高适便也放任自己的神智在性爱里融化了。  
到后来李白被肏得失神，只会摇着头呜咽，被插到穴心，他就流出泪来，脸上都是泪水和汗水，还有与高适胡乱亲吻时留下的口水。眼线和睫毛膏都化成了一团，妆也渐渐花掉，眼尾勾起的红色却更明艳，高适又觉得李白这种凄惨的模样同样好看，他还想肏得李白更凄惨一点。他全然不知自己鬓发散乱，额汗流成河，也是一副情动至极的样子。  
李白浑身战栗着在他怀里射出来的时候，他也快到了，自己撸了几下，便在李白的腿根全都射了出来。那里立时沾满了白浊和透明的、黏腻的肠液，还有高适揉搓时留下的指痕，他又忍不住把李白的腿根抹得更加狼藉。李白低喘几声，不想再经受他的撩拨：“达夫、别闹了。”  
“你是搞定我了，还是被我搞定了？”  
“我靠，高达夫你真记仇……”  
高适便很不客气地笑，笑完却平白叹息一声，伸手理了理李白额间散碎的刘海，又抚弄他尚余情热的脸颊。他低垂着眼，想了一会儿说：“你赶的飞机，要去哪儿？”  
“也无甚大事，只是明天下午有个签售会。”李白说。  
“难得相会一次，便这一晚，真似有银河之隔了。”高适说。他本不是很多言的，望着李白，浸在缱绻的气氛里，一时也怔怔地叨念起来：“我一般走不开，你又隔三差五全世界地跑。这次还是子美有意搭的鹊桥，却不知下次我们相见，再是什么时候了？……”  
李白叹笑道：“高将军倒这般儿女情长起来。只是聚散无定，又如何说得准呢？”  
将军流露出的真情沉重如山海，仙子倒看上去飘飘然得冷淡，也不知道是谁更相信牛郎织女结情不散的故事一些。

END


End file.
